


Welcome to Mars.

by Mandala_108



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandala_108/pseuds/Mandala_108
Summary: Confederate Captain Nicole Haught accidentally ends up on Mars due to a spaceship breakdown. The colony on Mars was disbanded long ago and the people were taken away. But as it turned out, not all ...
Relationships: Nicole Haught/ Waverly Earp
Kudos: 11





	1. 1.

The year is 2153.  
Nicole Haught, Captain of the Confederacy, was fast asleep in her capsule. The on-board computer will wake her up when she lands. The task is the simplest: to land at the desired point of coordinates and give people the cargo. She has flown such missions a thousand times. This time the trip was to Earth, to a neighboring galaxy. Even with modern technology, the trip was expected to be a long one, and so Nicole decided to sleep. Several desperate people finally decided: to try to return to Earth and revive life there. They had been working there for a month now and they ran out of provisions and medicine. Nicole sincerely did not understand such people who, living on Adrionas , where everything is, fly through a thousand parsecs, where there is nothing. But the orders of the command are not discussed, and she did not care where to fly, just not to sit at home. Suddenly an alarm went off and the capsule opened. Nicole opened her eyes and jumped out of the capsule. She sat down at the wheel and checked the computer. "Damage to the integrity of the ship, urgent repairs required ... Damage to the integrity of the ship, urgent repairs ..." A red line ran on the information board.  
\- Damn it! - Nicole said. - A computer! Exact coordinates!  
The scoreboard squeaked and gave the following: "... Solar system - Orion arm - Milky Way galaxy - local group of galaxies - Virgo Supercluster - Metagalaxy - Universe. The nearest planet is Mars ...."  
\- Oh! - Nicole sighed. - We almost got it ...  
\- What ... happened ... captain? - An android robot entered the wheelhouse. He spoke in a mechanical voice. There was a screen on the head instead of a face and now, there was a big question mark.  
\- Chart a course to the nearest planet! - Nicole ordered and turned to the robot. - Sit down and buckle up, BoBo ! We have a hard landing.

The spacecraft shook slightly as it landed on firm ground with a slight bump. Nicole unbuckled her seat belts and stood up from the chair.  
\- You stay for the elder. And I'll go and have a look around. - She said to the robot and went to the neighboring airlock.  
Nicole wore a space wetsuit, took the flying board and opened the door. Threw the board into the air and jumped deftly on it. It dropped almost to the ground and began to fly around the ship in a spiral. She noticed a breakdown: a rather impressive meteorite was stuck in the skin of the ship.  
\- Damn it!  
Suddenly she noticed something strange and flew to see: after about a kilometer, a transparent hemisphere stood right on the ground. She photographed her and returned to the ship.  
\- What ... with our ... ship ... captain? - The robot asked.  
\- Caught in a meteor shower. Cobblestones, the size of your iron head, stick out in the casing. We must somehow pull it out and close the hole. If we can't do it ourselves, we'll have to call the center.  
\- Are you ... at me ... still ... angry? I ... apologized ... two hundred ... four ... times ... captain.  
\- BoBo! - Nicole took off her helmet and went to the wall. - Do not gundi, tell me better what it is?  
She opened a small door in the wall and put her helmet in there, pressed a few buttons and a 3D hologram of the object she photographed lit up in the center of the room.  
\- This is ... a dome ... People used to live here ... Here ... on ... Mars ... before ... there was a colony ... It was long ago ... disbanded ... People ... taken away ...  
\- Details. - Nicole stared at the "face" of the robot. - What else do you know?  
\- Yes ... captain. - The robot replied and his "face" was replaced by a screen, on which the text ran. Reports, newspaper articles.  
\- Clear. - Nicole nodded. - I'll go outside, look for a tool, maybe we can pick out this stone ... Don't make a mess here  
\- Ha... ha... ha ... very funny ...  
Nicole took the helmet, put it on and grabbing the flying board, again went into outer space. She flew up to the hemisphere and jumped to the ground, looked around. The entrance was skewed, there was no door. Nicole turned on the flashlight on her helmet and walked slowly forward, looking around. She herself did not know what she was looking for. She would never admit to herself, but at that moment she was driven simply by curiosity and research spirit, and not at all by the desire to fix the ship. She also began to get bored with BoBo. Nicole reached the next door, and was in the corridor. The corridor went first down, and then up, and she found herself in another hemisphere. It turned out that the hemispheres were connected by corridors. She passed another hemisphere and found herself "on the street" again. Nicole chuckled, jumped onto the board and flew higher and farther. She decided to return to the ship, but noticed some glitter nearby. She flew closer and was stunned. It was another hemisphere, but it ... shone. "So she is ... inhabited?" Nicole thought. "The Martians?" She sank down next to the hemisphere, attached a board to the suit on her back, and took out an ecoblaster. She went to the front door and gently touched it with her glove. "Enter the number to enter" the inscription was highlighted and a board with numbers appeared. Nicole entered the numbers carefully - five ones. The door slid open with a slight hum. Nicole took the ecoblaster with both hands and went inside. The door also quietly returned to its place. She found herself in a small corridor, at the end of which there was another door.  
\- You can take off your helmet. - Heard Nicole in the earpiece.- There is enough oxygen here.  
A computer built into a space wetsuit reported the situation to her. Nicole looked around: along the walls, there were long boxes in which live green plants and bushes grew, and at the end even a small tree grew. Nicole took off her helmet, breathed in fresh air, and she felt dizzy - she immediately fainted.

Nicole come to oneself from the fact that something cold touched her face. She opened her eyes and saw a young girl rubbing her face with something wet and looking with concern.  
\- Who are you? - Asked Nicole and tried to get up, but was stopped by a stranger.  
\- Lie down. - Girl pushed her back gently. - My name is Waverly. And you?  
\- Nicole. - Haught replied and tried to get up again.  
\- Are you always that assertive? - Waverly smiled. - Lie still a little.  
\- What for? I'm fine. - Nicole sat down. - See? A .... Where am I?  
Nicole looked around. She was sitting on the bed, no a space wetsuit, just a gray overalls. On Waverly was exactly the same, but blue.  
\- This is my room. I live here. - The young girl smiled again.  
\- "Here"- where exactly? - Nicole got out of bed and walked. - And where is my space wetsuit ? And what was it anyway?  
\- Would you like some coffee? - Instead of answering, Waverly said and, grabbing Nicole by the elbow, dragged her into the kitchen. - Come on, I'll explain everything to you now.  
In the kitchen, Nicole sat down on a chair, in front of her there was a long counter, then there was a sink, and several other unusual devices. Waverly placed a steaming cup in front of her. The smell was amazing. Nicole took the first sip cautiously and rolled her eyes in pleasure.  
\- Mmm. - She said. - You are a magician. Real coffee? I have never drunk this ... never!  
Waverly smiled again, and Nicole finally saw the girl and realized that she was very cute. And he smiles constantly. Nicole smiled back.  
\- Nicole, how did you get here? - Asked Waverly, and Nicole realized that she was looking at the girl for a very long time.  
\- Oh, no. - Nicole said - You promised to tell everything, and you yourself are interrogating me.  
\- Okay. - Waverly turned away and poured herself coffee too. - Your space wetsuit is being cleaned in special cupboard, there at the entrance. There is a lot of fine dust here on Mars and I don't want to ruin my plants. And you just fainted from oxygen saturation. How long have you been hanging out in space? Probably not "sniffing" real oxygen?  
Nicole wondered, when did she breathe real oxygen? Probably never: Adrionas protects a huge dome, in which special air intakes are mounted that convert vacuum into oxygen.  
\- Hey, Nicole. - Waverly's palm rested on Nicole’s palm. - Is everything okay?  
\- Yes. Yes of course. Tell me what are you doing here? The colony was closed a long time ago, and the people were taken out. Have you forgotten? If so, you can contact my superiors and I will take you home! The Confederation does not leave people in trouble. Never. On any planet, in any galaxy - we will help.  
\- I'm ... home. I like it here and I'm not going to go anywhere.  
\- What can you like here? You're all alone!  
\- I'm not alone. - Waverly smiled mysteriously. - I have a Champ.  
\- Champ? - Nicole frowned in bewilderment and felt a slight pang of jealousy. Although it would seem from what suddenly?  
Waverly nodded and beckoned to follow her into the adjacent room and nodded down. There was a cage on the floor in which a chicken proudly paced.  
\- Ha! - Nicole smiled, revealing dimples. - It's a chicken. Why Champ?  
\- Because the Champion. - explained Waverly. - She's the only one I managed to grow up. I had three eggs - only she survived.  
\- Oh well. Champ, we can take it with us too, if you want.  
\- Why should I leave? - Waverly shrugged. - Why on earth? I have a house, my plants. Champ, finally.  
\- Okay. - Nicole sighed. - Do you have any relatives? They are probably worried.  
\- I don't have anyone. - Waverly sat down near the cage. - Mom died when I was giving birth. Dad and my older sister crashed on a rocket when he taught her to drive. In general, there were three of us sisters. There was another sister, but I was told that she also died. And when it was decided to disband the colony, I just hid here and live to this day. I don’t let the plants die, I raised Champ. I don't even know what year it is, because the calendar is broken.  
\- Two thousand one hundred fifty-third. - Nicole swallowed nervously. - So you have been living here for ten years: the colony was closed in two thousand one hundred and forty-three. In general, how did you end up on Mars?  
\- Father brought us here because he was a builder. He made these domes. I was five years old then. Carried away at the age of seven with plants. I have always had the highest score in crop production. And I grew the coffee myself. Here. - Waverly slapped her knees and stood up. - And now it's your turn. How did you get to Mars? I don't think you came here on purpose.  
\- So are you a biologist? - Nicole smiled. - And with me everything is simple. I was carrying a load to a neighboring planet and "ran into" a meteor shower. I have a stone stuck in the skin. We urgently needed to stop somewhere and fix the ship. By the way: can you have some instrument lying around? I need something like a pole to dig it out.  
\- To a neighboring planet? - Asked Waverly. - Is it to Earth or what? Are there people there?  
\- Yes, some desperate. About twenty ...  
Suddenly there was a wild roar. As if someone was trying to break down the front door. Waverly looked frightened towards the exit. And Nicole, not realizing herself, hugged her and hugged her. Waverly looked at Nicole.  
\- What is it? - She asked.  
\- We'll figure it out now. - Nicole let go of the young girl and went to the front door.  
\- Nicole! - Waverly caught up with her as she exited the kitchen. - Do not go. Let's see it this way.  
\- In terms of? - Nicole did not understand.  
\- I have cameras. One, just above the entrance.  
And Waverly, taking Nicole by the hand, led the young girl behind her. They walked through the kitchen, reached the corridor, and Waverly stopped. I pressed a square tile and stepped through the opened door. Nicole stepped after the young girl. Waverly sat down at the table and pressed somewhere else, the keyboard immediately lit up on the table, and the wall turned into a huge screen. A robot stood at the entrance and knocked on the door.  
\- Damn it! - Nicole said. - It's BoBo.  
\- BoBo? - Was Waverly surprised.  
\- Yes. - Nicole looked guiltily at the young girl. - This is my robot. He is looking for me.


	2. 2.

\- You told him where you are? - Waverly asked.  
\- No. But you have to let him in, otherwise he will break down your door. - Nicole said. - Can you open it from here?  
Waverly nodded and pressed several buttons on the keyboard. The door opened and the robot entered. But it was immediately closed with a dome and doused with steam. Nicole looked perplexedly at Waverly, who was pressing some more buttons.  
\- What are you doing? - Nicole asked.  
\- Sanitary treatment. - Answered Waverly. - He came from the street, there is dust on it. Everything is fine with him. Let's go to.  
She got up and they went to the entrance, where there was a clean robot. There was a big question mark on his screen, until he heard a familiar voice.  
\- BoBo! - Nicole said. - What are you doing here?  
\- Captain ... Here ... you ... where ... - he said. - I have ... for ... you ... a message ...  
\- What other message? Why did you leave the ship? I’ll take you down into cogs... - Nicole frowned.  
\- From ... general ... Dolls ... You ... at the appointed ... hour ... did not get in touch ... with him ...  
\- Damn it. I completely forgot. - Nicole whispered and turned to the robot. - Switch on!   
The face of a dark-skinned man appeared on the screen, he was serious and focused. Nicole put her feet shoulder-width apart and stretched out. She put her hand to her forehead, back side and threw it back.  
\- Hello, general Dolls,- she rapped out.  
\- Captain Haught! - Said the general. - Why don't you report the situation? Have you delivered the cargo?  
\- No, Mr. general. There was a breakdown of the ship, I had to land on the nearest planet. Sir, I'm on Mars.  
\- So the cargo has not been delivered. - Dolls frowned. - Why didn't you get in touch and report, captain Haught ?  
\- I'm sorry, mister general - carried away by the conversation. Sir, I discovered a human on Mars.  
\- There are no humans on Mars, captain. There was a research colony, but it was closed ten years ago. There are reports and protocols.  
\- I know that, sir, and yet. - Nicole shook her head at Waverly to come over. - There's a human here.  
Waverly walked over and stood in front of the screen. She smiled and waved, the stern general's eyebrows raised.  
\- Your name, miss? - He asked.  
\- Waverly Earp. - The girl answered and added. - Sir.  
\- Where in the galaxy do you dream of moving? - The general asked another question.  
\- Sir, can I stay here? - Asked Waverly. - Under the supervision of captain Haught?  
\- Ahem.- Something like a smile touched the general’s lips. - Call her.  
\- Captain Haught. - Said the general, when Nicole again appeared in front of the screen. - I will send people to you to repair the ship and you will deliver it to its destination. And while you wait, look after miss Earp. And I'll think about what to do with all this.  
\- I dare to report, sir, she is a biologist and plant breeder. There is living flora and fauna here.  
\- Really ? - The general thought. - And a lot?  
\- Only in this dome, sir. In which she lives.  
\- Interesting information. - General Dolls knocked on the table. - Okay, captain, wait for the people and do not forget to report to me. End of communication.  
The screen went out, and a smiley face appeared instead. Nicole turned to Waverly, but suddenly realized something and turned back to the robot.  
\- How did you know where I was?- She turned her head threateningly. - You were following me?  
\- By ... the sensor ... in your space wetsuit ... has a built-in ... sensor ... I ... went ... to his ... signal ... And ... it turned out... here ...  
\- Nicole. - Waverly looked out from behind her back and touched her elbow. - Is this BoBo? Introduce me to him.  
\- This is BoBo. BoBo is Waverly. - Nicole pointed at one, then at another.  
\- Cute. - Waverly smiled and walked closer to him, looking. - And why BoBo?  
\- Because Big Brother. He has been with me since childhood, the only thing that remains in memory of my parents. - Nicole sighed. - I'm an orphan, I grew up in an orphanage, at the Confederate corps. Therefore, there was even no doubt about who I would become when I grew up.  
\- Cute ... She thinks ... that ... I ... cute... captain ...  
\- I heard.- Nicole snapped.  
\- And not ... how ... you ... "iron" ... "stupid" ... "head" ...  
Nicole frowned and Waverly laughed.

The ship with the emblem of the Confederation docked to Mars on the third Martian day. During this time, BoBo managed to fix the Waverly calendar, clean the sink and try to talk to Champ. Which made Waverly laugh very much and caused an acute attack of jealousy in Nicole. She liked this yung girl, more and more every hour, but Waverly did not seem to notice this. She treated everything as evenly, as if she had found a best friend. She smiled at her, touched her palm, then her shoulder and giggling at BoBo's next leprosy, did not even suspect what goosebumps these light touches cause in Nicole. Waverly, on the other hand, was completely delighted with BoBo and tried to find out everything about its capabilities.  
\- BoBo.- Waverly said. - Can you sing?  
\- Of course ... I can ... - answered the robot, and Nicole chuckled.  
\- Only not in her own voice. - Nicole answered, noticing how Waverly looked at her. - He has a whole music library. He can include any recording, any video.  
Suddenly there was a squeak. Nicole twisted her head in bewilderment, and Waverly ran into the room with the screen. Nicole rushed after her: Waverly was already pressing the keys on the keyboard with might and main. Nicole looked at the screen. Three people in space wetsuits stood in the corridor and did not know what to do.  
\- Where are the trees? - Nicole asked, noticing some changes.  
\- I hid it. From the dust. - Waverly bit her lower lip and looked at Nicole. - Go. This is visible to you. Ask them to take off their wetsuits. Do you remember where the special cupboard is?  
\- Yes. To the left, behind the bushes. - Nicole nodded and looked at the girl. - Waverly, what's wrong?  
\- I'm scared! - The young girl suddenly hugged her and pressed her whole body. - I'm afraid.  
\- What? - Nicole smiled and looked into her eyes. - It's just people. Are you not afraid of me? And BoBo.  
\- You are different. - Waverly suddenly slid her gaze over her lips. - I'm used to you. And I don't know them, what if they break everything here and take me away ... Somewhere?  
\- Everything will be fine. - Nicole said and leaning down, added - I will not let them offend you. Do you believe me?  
Waverly nodded and brought her face closer and kissed Nicole. The girl responded with a kiss, and then pulled away and chuckled to hide her embarrassment.  
\- I'll go talk to them.  
She went into the corridor and asked them to take off their space wetsuits. Then she removed them in the special cupboard and began to get acquainted. It turned out that two guys and one girl had arrived. Waverly, watching through the screen what is happening in the hallway, opened her mouth in surprise.  
\- My name is Nicole Haught. I'm a Confederate captain.  
\- My name is John Holliday. - Said one with a bushy mustache. - I'm a fixer.  
\- Jeremy Chetri. - Said the second, slightly arrogantly. - Scientist.  
\- And I .... - The girl began.  
\- Wynonna !!! - At the end of the corridor was Waverly. She rushed to the girl and hung on her. - You're alive! Good god!   
\- Excuse me ... - The girl was slightly taken aback and took a closer look at the girl. - We kno ... Waverly ?!  
She squeezed the girl so that it seemed the last would crack the bones. She took her face in her hands and began to examine. Then she kissed her temple and pulled her back to her.  
\- Baby girl! - Whispered Wynonna. - I really thought I lost you ...  
\- So, does anyone know what's going on? - Nicole asked, frowning slightly.  
Waverly finally released Wynonna and turned to Nicole. Tears gleamed in her happy eyes.  
\- This is my sister !- She exclaimed. - I thought she was dead.  
\- Oh. - Only Nicole, taken aback, could say.  
\- And my ... name is ... BoBo ... If ... someone ... is interested ... - At the end of the corridor there was a robot.  
\- Wow! - Jeremy exclaimed. - What antiquity! This is EQRM282/LP. They stopped producing about thirty years ago! Well, well, well, let's see.  
He moved forward, intending to get a closer look at the robot, but was stopped. Nicole's hand pressed hard against his sternum.  
\- You’ll see when they’re allowed.- She said. - If you think that I will allow you to touch him with a finger, then you are deeply mistaken.  
\- Guys. - John clapped his hands, relieving the situation. - So, what actually needs to be done? Why were we called?  
\- Yes ... - Nicole rubbed her forehead. - I have a meteorite stuck in the skin of the ship, it needs to be pulled out, and the hole must be repaired. Do you have flying boards with you?  
\- With us. - Smiled Wynonna, hugging her sister. - This is just our job, I get it, Johnny closes.  
\- What are you going to leave right away? - asked Waverly. - Let me give you at least coffee.  
\- Is there coffee here? - Asked Wynonna. - Seriously?  
\- Oh yes, a divine drink.- Nicole added.  
\- I raised him myself.- Waverly smiled.  
\- My sister is a genius!- Wynonna kissed her sister on the top of her head. - I always knew it.  
\- Listen. - said Jeremy. - And where are the plants? Surely I was sent here for them?  
\- They're under the shields. - Waverly replied. - I'll open them, but now let's go to the kitchen, drink coffee.  
And she took the guests with her, and Nicole lingered a little in the corridor. She wondered what to do now: Waverly had a sister, and now she has a job. And that kiss that Waverly gave her. He was spontaneous for sure. Nicole felt sad in her soul, and somehow she didn’t want to think that this is how everything would end. Tears sprang from eyes. She chuckled, the Confederate captain crying that she had failed to create a relationship? If the general had seen her, he would have laughed at her!  
\- It ... was ... unexpected ... captain ... I ... did not know ... what I ... dear ... to you ...  
\- BoBo! - Nicole hastily brushed away her tears. - What are you talking about, stupid piece of iron?  
\- You ... me ... protected ... in front of ... the newcomer ...  
\- Well! Enough nonsense. - Nicole said. - Better connect me with general Dolls! It is necessary to report that people have arrived.

All four were in the kitchen, each with a cup of coffee. Waverly sat next to her sister, holding her hand in hers. She did not fully believe that her sister was found, alive, healthy and sitting next to her. Therefore, from time to time, I slightly squeezed her hand, checking if the sister was in place.  
\- Wye. - She asked and squeezed her hand slightly again. - Why did they tell me that you were dead?  
\- Well, because ... Um ... I was almost dead. When we were all gathered, I did not see you and went looking for you. I went quite far from the dome and I was almost knocked out by a rocket. I dodged, but the shockwave threw me back and I passed out. How long I lay there I do not know, but John found me and carried me to the ship. Where have you been? Why weren't you with everyone?  
\- I was here. - Waverly looked down. - I wanted to take the sprout with me. For memory. But then Gus came and said you were dead, I cried and ran away. They were looking for me, but I hid. And since then I have been living here, growing plants. I'm all good.  
Wynonna sighed and hugged her sister. Nicole entered the kitchen.  
\- Do you guys have a rest? Let's get to work. I was already late. People on Earth are waiting for food and medicine. Let's start faster, finish faster.  
Wynonna, Nicole and John went out into the corridor, put on their space wetsuits and walked out the door. A robot stepped out the door with them. Jeremy and Waverly remained in the dome.


	3. 3.

After ten Martian hours, three people and a robot returned to the dome. Three people fell off their feet. They took off their space wetsuits, and put them in specials cupboard. Nicole entered the room Waverly had assigned her. She sat on the bed and looked at her, she will miss this room - she lived here at most four Martian days. However, it felt like she was leaving home. Having lived all her life on Adrionas, she never had such a feeling. Despite the fact that she was always on the road and tried not to stay at home for a long time, but here ... It's a strange feeling. She sighed. I went to the kitchen and found Waverly there making coffee. The girl was focused - serious.  
\- Hello. - Nicole said. - How are you?  
\- Fine.- Waverly replied without smiling.  
\- Something happened. - Nicole touched her shoulder. - I can see.  
\- That stupid Jeremy! He walks around here, puffs! - Waverly exploded. - He says that my methods are outdated! How would I have grown so many plants then ?! From each shrub, the plants tore off the leaves. Was there anything I could ask for? I would cut it neatly!   
\- Listen.- Jeremy walked into the kitchen. - I need some biomaterial from Champ for research. Part of her leg or wing, for example. Do you have a microsfilter here?  
\- What?! - Asked Waverly. - I will not give you the Champ! Don't go near her!  
\- It's for science! What kind of conservatism ? - Jeremy was surprised.  
\- Come with me. - Nicole's hand fell on the boy's shoulder. - Let's talk.  
She took him away, and taking out an ecoblaster she put it to the boy's forehead.  
\- Do you know what this is? - She asked sternly.  
\- A high-frequency ecoblaster with pulsed charges, - Jeremy replied in dismay.  
\- So you know what your brains will turn into if I press a key? - Asked Nicole and put her finger on her. - If you don’t know, I’ll say - in porridge!  
\- Don't, captain Haught. - The boy answered. - I love all parts of my body.  
\- Then why the hell are you acting like this is your personal laboratory? And everything is yours? You have been invited to visit! Behave accordingly. You can take it if you are allowed. If you know, a little more - share your experience, and not play like a professor. Okay? - Pressed her ecoblaster a little harder.  
\- I understood everything, captain. What do I need to do so that you do not press the key?  
\- First, apologize.- Nicole removed the weapon from his face.  
\- Excuse me captain, I ... - The boy began to chatter.  
\- Not in front of me. - Nicole grimaced. - In front of Waverly.  
Jeremy nodded and walked briskly into the kitchen.  
\- You ... know ... captain ... that ... indoors ... you can't ... use ... an ecoblaster? You can ... break ... the integrity of ... the dome ...  
\- Yes, I know. - Nicole hid the weapon in a special case. - But Jeremy does not know. Connect with general Dolls. It is necessary to report that the ship is in order and tomorrow the cargo will be on Earth.

When Jeremy didn't find Waverly in the kitchen, he went looking for her. I went to her room and pressed the bell. She opened it and looked at him expectantly.  
\- Will I come in? - He asked.  
\- Come in. - Said Waverly and let him in. - You need something else?  
\- Forgive me, Waverly. - He said and lowered his head. - I really behave like a dickhead. There on Adrionas, I was nothing. A staff member of the laboratory for two hundred people. And here I am my own boss, and your materials are amazing, really. And I ... it even became a little jealous that here, without powerful equipment, alone, you were able to achieve such results. I'm really, really ashamed.  
\- Oh, Jeremy. - Waverly hugged the boy. - I forgive you, but let you behave like a professional.  
\- Agreed. - The boy smiled. - If you see that I get carried away, let me know. Good?  
\- Good. - Waverly smiled. - And I won't give the Champ.  
\- Yes and it is not necessary. - The boy shrugged his shoulders. - Although ... Can I take the feather from her? At least one?  
\- We’ll think of something. - The yung girl thought.  
The girl's room was ringed again. Waverly opened the door and Nicole was standing behind her, spotting Jeremy and feeling a little embarrassed.  
\- Sorry, I didn't know that you were not alone. - Nicole said. - I will not interfere.  
\- Oh no, you didn’t interfere - we just talked and he was already leaving. - Waverly showed the boy with her eyes to the exit.  
\- What? - He asked. - Yes, I'm leaving.  
And he quietly output the door, Waverly invited Nicole inside.  
\- Waverly. - Nicole looked at her feet. - We repaired the ship and tomorrow at dawn, I fly to Earth. And then ... probably home to Adrionas.  
\- So you're not coming back? - Waverly asked.  
\- Probably not already. - Nicole looked up at the young girl. - But now you have a sister. I'll talk to the general. The colony can be revived, I think. With your talents, Jeremy is now. The two of you can create a whole garden. And further. Here, I stole a little from the ship.  
Nicole took a packet from her pocket and handed it to Waverly.  
\- What is it? - Waverly peered inside cautiously. - Sunflower seeds ?  
\- Yes. - Nicole smiled. - I think you can grow a couple of flowers out of them.  
\- Nicole... - Tears welled up in Waverly’s eyes. - It's very sweet, really.  
She closed the packet and put it in her pocket. Then she hugged Nicole, and Nicole stroked her hair. Waverly lifted her face and looked at the young girl. Nicole leaned over and kissed her, Waverly replied. When the air in her lungs suddenly ran out, Waverly buried her forehead in Nicole's chest.  
\- Will you come back? - She asked in a whisper, catching her breath. - I like you, Nicole.  
\- Waverly. - Nicole pulled back and stroked her cheek. - Baby girl, I'll be back. I promise we'll figure something out. I like you too. Very much.

\- I hope you mean to tell me the cargo is at its destination? - General Dolls asked, looking at Nicole from the big screen on the ship.  
\- Yes, sir. - Nicole said. - Cargo at the point of arrival, my mission is complete.  
\- Good. Well done, captain. You can rest a little and come back.  
\- Thanks, sir.- Nicole said blankly.  
\- Captain?- The General raised an eyebrow. - What happened to my best Confederate?  
\- I don’t want to go back to Adrionas, sir. - Nicole said confidently.  
\- Do you want to stay on Earth, captain? - General Dolls was surprised. - Before your trip to Earth, you thought these people were crazy. And now you want to stay with them?  
\- No, sir. Or rather not so. - Nicole lost her thoughts and exhaled sharply. - May I share my thoughts, sir?  
\- Of course, captain. - the general smiled. - I'm listening carefully.  
\- It would be possible to revive the colony on Mars. John is a great fitter, he could fix the dome, maybe more than one. Give him an assistant and they would fix everything. And make a tourist center there. Plant more plants. I think, people would go to see living plants in a crowd!  
\- Captain. - The General looked suspiciously at Nicole. - What's so interesting on Mars? I contacted Holliday and his assistant: they flatly refuse to return.  
\- A. - Nicole smiled. - Remember Waverly? Holliday's assistant, her sister. Now no ekoshmeiser can knock them out of there.  
\- Aha ... - the general said understandingly. - And you are the captain, what attracts you to Mars?  
\- Waverly.- Nicole just shrugged and smiled.

The year is 2154.  
Nicole entered the dome and took off her a space wetsuit , put it in the special cupboard.  
\- Redhead, she came! - A joyful Wynonna flew into the corridor. - And we have a holiday.  
\- Wye, I asked you a hundred times not to call her that. - Waverly entered the corridor and kissed her on the lips. - Hello, honey. How tired are you?  
\- Everything is alright. - Nicole smiled and pulled the young girl closer. -You don't think you can get off with one light welcome kiss, do you?  
She began to kiss her, deepening the kiss and putting all love and tenderness into it. Waverly, answering a kiss, grabbed her jumpsuit. Hands have already felt the lightning...  
\- Hey girls, stop it! - Wynonna reappeared in the corridor.   
\- Wynonna. - Waverly pulled away from her beloved, but continued to hug her. - Go do something.  
\- Waves, wait. - Nicole looked at Wynonna. - What did you say about the holiday?  
\- We finished restoring the last dome! Johnny puts a sign and that's it! Launch tourists! Let's go show. - She grabbed the girl's hand and led her to the screen.  
Nicole shrugged, looking at Waverly, and Waverly sighed. Nicole sat down in front of the screen. The screen showed the area where there was a huge "Welcome to Mars" sign.  
\- How did you fly, at least tell me, was it successful? - Waverly sat down beside her.  
\- Yes. Jeremy said another bush took root and even one tree. The people who live there help him. They say the whole garden has already turned out. Some people put forward weak theories that it is even possible to revive an entire city.  
\- And BoBo? - Asked Winona. - Do you miss him?  
\- Not enough to bring him back. And then I think he really likes it there on Earth. And I visit him when I bring trees there. This is quite enough. Waverly, you promised me to learn how to stand on a flying board.  
\- Well ... - held out Waverly.  
\- Aha! - Nicole said and took her hand. - Let's go to.  
\- Will you leave me alone? - Wynonna was surprised. - Stunned or what?  
\- Go to Champ, feed her - answered Waverly.  
\- Yes, indeed. - Wynonna muttered. - I'll unscrew the head soon, your Champ.  
The girls returned to the corridor, put on space wetsuits and went out the door. Nicole threw the flying board into the air and easily jumped onto it. Waverly also threw the board, but did not dare to stand on it.  
\- Come on, honey, it's easy. - Nicole circled beside her. Her voice sounded in Waverly's earpiece built into the helmet.  
Waverly carefully placed one foot, followed by the other. Nicole flew up and took her hands, pulled slightly towards herself. And they both began to rise slowly. Waverly sighed softly in surprise, but the board behaved obediently.  
\- That's it.- Nicole said and dropped one hand.- Okeh.  
They were now standing side by side, at a height of about the third floor. Waverly stood confidently, she understood how to control the board, and if anything, Nicole was there. Nothing will happen next to her. They flew into the distance and began to look from above at the glowing hemispheres.  
\- How beautiful.- Waverly's voice came from Nicole's earpiece.  
\- It's all thanks to you. - Nicole answered. - You planted and grew the plants that live in each dome.  
\- To us. Thanks to us. - Smiled Waverly. - You, me, general Dolls. And even BoBo.  
\- Fly home? - Nicole said.  
\- Yes. - answered Waverly. - Fly.  
And late in the evening, lying in bed, hugging her beloved girl, Nicole thought that she would not get caught, she was under a meteor shower? Don't make it stop on Mars? "Yes, nonsense, all this" - she said to herself. - "I'm here, and now everything is fine with me, thanks to this red planet: so - welcome to Mars."


End file.
